The Burning
by GamingGirl1998
Summary: I just wanted to write out the scene for 'The Burning' chapter in the game, SPOILER for those who haven't completed this chapter. The only things that have been tweaked are the thoughts of characters I hope and think. Have fun, read and review if you like!


**The Burning**

**I do not own Red Dead Redemption, Rockstar does.**

**This is a *SPOILER* for those who have not completed this chapter in the game, so don't proceed if you want to find out for yourself, I recommend that you complete 'The Burning' before you read it.**

**This was just a little random scene that came into mind, so I've decided to write it down. Enjoy. :]**

_In the Barn_

John slid down the last ladder to the ground floor, his feet meeting the dirt that covered it immediately. He span around, sprinting for the barn doors, the frightened whinnies of three horses sounded through the smoke as he did so. The grey fumes were making him drowsy, and he was just able to slide off the wood that triggered the barn doors from opening from outside. His hands pressed upon the wooden surfaces and he walked forward, the doors swung open. He bent over, coughing heavily as his left hand reached to his mouth. In the last second, he caught a glimpse of Miss Macfarlane starting for the horses inside the barn, but he instantly turned around, extending his arm, touching her shoulder with one of his gloved hands and muttering almost silently under his breath, "No..."

She fell to her knees coughing vigorously into her small hands. He gazed at her for a moment, this woman was clearly in a lot of trouble, and all he wanted to do was help, he'd do whatever to protect this woman, despite him having a family and what not, he'd never betray his wife though, no matter what the cost because she always came first when it was down to protection, that was why he was out on the frontier. He didn't know it, or couldn't really tell, but he had a small feeling for this Bonnie Macfarlane, her father wouldn't approve and that's for sure, but what he felt was out of his hands. Something he couldn't control. But Abigail, she won his heart and that's how it is, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He averted his eyes towards the smoking barn, wood was already turning black and he had to get those horses out of there, otherwise they'd turn black too. He made for closest horse and slapped it's rump.

"Give those dumb horses a slap Mr. Marston!" Came a familiar voice, but he was already on the case, running over to the next one, it was a chestnut coloured horse with a blonde mane. He slapped this horse too, and it bolted out of the barn. But just as he was about to perform the same gesture on the last horse, he turned to see a heap of flaming wood blocking the entrance, instead, he hoisted himself atop the last horse, which was an American paint horse, he spurred the stallion, hoping it would be able to jump high enough to clear the obstacle. To his relief, the horse jumped with ease, gliding above the fire and out to the front yard of the barn.

John coughed quietly to himself, pulling his hat impossibly further onto his head, and with one more glance at the surroundings, he walked the horse towards the stables. He removed his hat and looked around recalling on what just happened, when a blonde woman was following behind a man he new as Amos.

"You sure know how to handle yourself. Thanks. Marston." He commented happily.

"Yes, John Thanks. You... Well you saved the ranch." She smiled, coming forward next to Amos.

The man tapped John's shoulder hesitantly before stating, "If you'll excuse me, I've got chores to attend to... Hey, hold-hold on a second over there." He began hopping over the fence somewhere when Bonnie began speaking.

"Sincerely. John, thank you."

"Well, I did all I could, Miss Macfarlane." He said in his deep, slightly gravelly voice while his eyes were fixed on the dusty ground. "Sorry about all the damage... That gang seems to really want ya out of here." He said, bobbing his head a little.

Bonnie replied, also looking at the floor. "Yeah well, my father fought Indians. I scarcely think we are going to be frightened by some white trash."

"White trash can be pretty frightening." He let a slight chuckle out as he mumbled.

"Well they don't frighten me." She said as bravely as humanly possible.

John Marston bought this and simply replied, lowering himself to sit against the fence, "Good."

"John... My family owes you a great debt." She said, he closed his eyes for a fragment of a second, than looked up at her to reply. now settled comfortably on the floor.

"I think you've got enough debt... You saved my life." He reminded her, revealing a slight smile, after all, that was the only reason John was actually helping, at least that's what he wanted to think, he wanted to be around, he liked the company and didn't mind working with cattle and chickens, it was a great improvement from robbing banks. "All I ask of you is this, if I get back home and get my farm started back up, you'll sell me some cattle." He half questioned. "I prefer doin' business with people I know." He added quickly.

"Of course, Mr. Marston. It'd be my pleasure." She smiled gratefully. "Umm... Well, you get some rest. I've gotta go see how my father's bearing up." She felt weirdly nervous in his gaze, and walked off as he nodded silently at her.

He returned the hat to his head and stretched one of his legs out, the other one left bent as his arm rested on it.

**Thanks for reading this, leave a review and tell me what you think, this is discontinued because it's just the chapter from the game. :D**


End file.
